H Y P E R S P E E D
by k o u s e n
Summary: [o8 of 28] How is it possible that there is someone as crazy as me? [Challenge from Roxas In A Box] [o8 YuffiexDemyx]
1. Riku

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**1**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _Fro_m **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie/_**Riku**

Most people would think I'm crazy, saying what I'm about to. It's raining today. No, that's not even the crazy part. The crazy part is, it's wonderful because it makes me think of _her_. Most people would think of her on bright, warm, sunny days. But not me. Only when it's raining.

And every other time.

A**l**_w**a**y**s**_.

So, maybe her personality is just like that day everyone dreams of. The perfect amount of sun with the perfect amount of ice cream with the perfect everything. Maybe it is. But then again, maybe it isn't. Maybe that's what they want her to be like. Maybe she's not.

To me, she's always been like a rainy day with the clouds tearing themselves from one another, trying to find the sunlight.

**F**i**n**d **t**h**e** _sunlight_…

And I want to be her sunlight more than anyone else.

Because, well, I love her like that.

**J**u**s**t _like_ that.

* * *

**A.N.: **Yep. These are supposed to be drabble length. Okay, so. This is a collection of Yuffie-pairings. The challenge was from Roxas In A Box. Pair Yuffie with every non-disney guy in KH2, and put it in the guy's POV.

**The End of that.**


	2. Sora

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**2**/_2_**8**

**Challenge **_From _**Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie/_**Sora**

Alright. Fine. Whatever.

I admit it.

So, maybe I have this _thing_ for the Great Ninja Yuffie. Maybe.

_Just_ **this** thing.

Maybe I always have. Maybe I haven't. Why should I tell you? Ok, maybe I want to. Maybe I should stop saying maybe. Maybe I will. Okay, I did. Ok, so I _do_ have this think for Yuffie, and I _do_ want to tell you; I want to tell everyone. And I _have always_ had this thing for her.

It's no maybe.

**N**o _**m**a**y**b**e**_ a**t** a**l**l.

Ok, so, since I told you this much.

Since I did, I'll tell you something else.

Her pocky tastes _really_ good.

_It's_ d**i**v**i**n**e**.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I do not own KH2 cause I suck like that. 

**Claimer:** I suck harder than you. Deal with it.

**A.N.:** Thanks for the reviews I DID get (mumbles about how _she_ couldn't even review when _she_ gave me the challenge). I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. And if you don't…well, I have ice cream!

And baby fish!


	3. Roxas

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**3**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _From_ **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie_/**Roxas**

We were best friends.

Ok, I'll try not to sound so depressing.

We still are.

I hope we always will be, since it started so suddenly and is going so well.

**O** h **S** o **W** e **l** l.

I don't know…when…_it_ happened.

Nothing like that.

Like…love.

Because, I think…I love her.

_Really_

I think I might tell her.

But, I don't want to lose her.

I know that happens a lot, when you find out you love your best friend. Things go well for a while, then one thing goes wrong, and you lose them.

I don't want that to happen.

_I don't want to_ **l** **o** **s e** her.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I don't own KH1, KH2, or CoM. Which sucks, since they have Zexion and Axel in them…xD 

**Claimer: **Still suck harder. Want proof? Kidding. Really.

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews ;D they make me so happy. I just want to hug you all. Like, really. But I can't. Because you're there and I'm here and…yeah. Oh Well. Anyway, here's that Yuffie/Roxas. Squiffie coming up ;D Or maybe not –shifty eyes-.


	4. Leon

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**4**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _From_ **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie_/**Leon**

Argh. It's all Aerith's fault I'm here. Ok, not _here_. But, here, as in thought.

She's the one that brought this on.

How dare she ask me if I like Yuffie.

How dare she be so _close_.

_And_ I even **l a u g h e d**

It was so funny when she asked me.

She was so close.

Because I don't like Yuffie.

Not one bit.

_I_ **l**o**v**e her

So now, here I am, in thought.

I told Yuffie to come over.

I needed some assistance with something.

I don't even know what.

But when she gets here… 

**I'm** _gonna **j u m p**_ her

Yeah. In the living room.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **You know it. But, I own Russell Tringham so, hands off. And Roy Mustang, that crazy ass bastard. I own him too. ;D 

**Claimer: Roy **Mustang. Russell Tringham. Nuff said.

**Note: **Yes, I am legally crazy.

**Replies to Reviews: **

_Eronel_: Oh God, I love you ;D thankyou thankyou thankyou –bows- I'm no genius; it must be luck. And I'm ecstatic that you like my writing :D And Roxas In A Box…Skye…Best Friend of...about 3 years now, I think. Never fails to amaze me :D Love you!

_La Salle De Bain_: Gosh, I just love you too! You're always reviewing on my stuff, and I never even review on yours. Dx I feel so bad.

_Everyone Else Who Has Or Is About To Review:_ I love you guys! Like, A Lot!

**_Cross your fingers and hope we get baby guppies today!_**


	5. Axel

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**5**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _From_ **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie_/**Axel**

I won't deny it.

Because everyone else does.

I've got it memorized.

I memorized _her_.

_Got it_ **m e m o r i z e d**?

I _like_ Yuffie.

I really like her. A lot. She's a lot like me. But, she'll never admit it.

Deep down, though, she knows.

And it makes me laugh.

Knowing she knows.

_She_ **k**n**o**w**s** it.

She wants me.

She really does.

Believe me.

And I want her back.

**Because** _she's_ Yuffie.

And that's that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH2..or 1 or CoM for that matter.

**Claimer: **I own your socks.

**Note:** Writing something like this in Axel's POV isn't easy. I tried to…er, capture his personality, but it was reallly hard. Sorry ;D


	6. Hayner

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**6**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _From_ **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie/_**Hayner**

She thinks she can just walk in, huh? I noticed this straight on.

Like, at that café. I was sitting there, drinking my coffee and minding my own business, and she just walked right in. After she ordered, she saw me. And what does she do? She brings her orange juice over and _sits down_.

_She_ just **sat** down…

I made a big deal of it. Like always. She said it was funny when I got mad.

I just got madder.

At least, that's what it seemed like to her.

I hope.

Because, I really don't mind.

Because _it's_ **Y u f f i e**.

She can sit with me any day.

But, let's not tell her that.

Because she likes it when I get mad for no reason.

_It_ makes **her** _s m i l e_.

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **I don't own KH. Like, duh. 

**Claimer: **Iown 3 more guppy fry –big happy smiley that won't fit on this page-

**A.N.: **Sorry it took so long for the update. Been busy. Ok, kinda. One of my guppies had fry on Monday. She had 7, but I was only able to save 4 and of those four, one died. It was all sad. The others were eaten : ( Oh Well. Um, kay, bai!


	7. Zexion

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**7**/_2_**8**

**Challenge** _From_ **Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie_/**Zexion**

I have a secret.

And it isn't exactly, well, secret.

At least, not to her.

She's the only one that knows.

_Only_ **h e r**…

She found out on accident.

I mean, it wasn't _my_ fault she came waltzing in unannounced.

It's not _my_ fault she saw me eating the last sea-salt ice cream.

So what if it's my favorite.

_Wait_…that's a **l i e**

Okay, I have one other favorite.

And, so yeah, Yuffie knows.

Because, well…

_She's_ it.

**

* * *

S e r i o u s l y?**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that has "Kingdom Hearts" as the title. Except my copy of the strategy guide :D

**Claimer**: I own 28 more guppy fry :D They were born yesterday (but FF wouldn't upload ¬¬), so I had to write this and dedicate this to them. :DD

♥♥**LOVE LOVE**


	8. Demyx

**H Y P E R S P E E D**

o**8**/_2_**8**

**Challenge **_From _**Rox**as In _A_ **_Box_**

_Yuffie_/**Demyx**

How is it possible that there is someone as crazy as me?

I mean, _crazy_.

The first time I saw her she was hissing at some passerby because they glanced at her coffee!

That's _so_ **r a d**

I talked to her, and she _smiled_ at me.

I think I like her.

Okay, I **know** I like her.

**Because** she _thinks_ **Panic** is _the shit_.

And, well, so do I.

So, we're gonna go to a concert.

And have secks in a dark corner.

She **won't** _mind…_

* * *

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK FO-EVA AND A DAY TO UPDATE. 

I HAD to use P!ATD cause, I mean, this is DEMYX!

Yeah :D

I own nothing.


End file.
